226th Combat Communications Group
The United States Air Force's 226th Combat Communications Group is a combat communications unit located at Abston Air National Guard Station in Montgomery, Alabama, USA. The Group is one of two Air National Guard Combat Communications Groups nationwide, which together constitute over 60% of the U.S. Air Force's tactical communications capability. The 226 CCG is one of three major organizations that make up the Alabama Air National Guard. Mission The mission of the 226th Combat Communications Group is to command, organize, equip, train and administer assigned and attached forces to ensure complete mission readiness in support of emergency USAF requirements, and to provide timely and reliable communications and engineering and installation in support of state emergencies. History On 22 February 1971, the Headquarters, 226th Mobile Communications Group was constituted and allotted to the National Guard Bureau. The unit received federal recognition on 29 September 1971. The group headquarters moved to Abston Air National Guard Station in February 1996. The 226th gained seven additional squadrons on 1 October 2013, when the 281st Combat Communications Group was inactivated (30 September 2013). Emblem Description and Significance Blue and yellow are the Air force colors. Blue alludes to the sky, the primary theater of Air force operations. Yellow refers to the sun and the excellence required of Air Force personnel. The red "X" is reminiscent of the Alabama state flag and reflects the unit's home location. The sword surmounting the globe represents the Group's support to the tactical units and their ability to rapidly deploy anywhere in the world. The large star at the pommel of the sword handle stands for the Group's headquarters. The six smaller stars denote the subordinate elements of the Group and the lightning flashes symbolize the electronic connectivity provided between the Group's headquarters and its field units. Assignments Major Command/Gaining Command * Air National Guard/Air Force Space Command (2008–Present) * Air National Guard/Air Combat Command (1992-2008) * Air National Guard/Tactical Air Command (1971-1992) Squadrons currently assigned * 224th Joint Communications Support Squadron - Brunswick, Georgia * 232d Combat Communications Squadron – Montgomery, Alabama * 263d Combat Communications Squadron - New London, North Carolina * 265th Combat Communications Squadron - South Portland, Maine * 267th Combat Communications Squadron - Otis ANGB, Massachusetts * 269th Combat Communications Squadron - Springfield, Ohio * 271st Combat Communications Squadron - Annville, Pennsylvania * 280th Combat Communications Squadron - Dothan, Alabama * 282d Combat Communications Squadron - North Smithfield, Rhode Island * 283d Combat Communications Squadron - Marietta, Georgia * 290th Joint Communications Support Squadron - MacDill AFB, Florida Squadrons previously assigned * 114th Combat Communications Squadron - Patrick AFB, Florida * 115th Air Control Squadron - Dothan, Alabama * 225th Combat Communications Squadron - Gadsden, Alabama * 228th Combat Communications Squadron - McGhee-Tyson ANGB, Tennessee * 240th Combat Communications Squadron - McEntire ANGB, South Carolina * 241st Engineering Installation Squadron - Chattanooga, Tennessee * 245th Air Traffic Control Squadron - McEntire ANGB, South Carolina * 285th Combat Communications Squadron (? - 3 March 2012) - St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands Previous designations * 226th Mobile Communications Group (February 1971–March 1976) * 226th Combat Communications Group (March 1976-August 1984) * 226th Combat Information Systems Group (August 1984-October 1986) * 226th Combat Communications Group (October 1986 – Present) Bases stationed * Abston ANGS, Montgomery, Alabama (1996–present) * Martin ANGS, Gadsden, Alabama (1971–1996) Decorations * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award ** 1 January 1976 – 31 December 1977Order number GB-636, 1978 ** 1 January 1989 – 31 December 1989Order number GA-061, 1990 ** 1 January 1990 – 31 December 1990Order number GA-074, 1991 ** 1 January 1991 – 31 December 1991 ** 1 January 1996 – 31 December 1997 References External links * Alabama ANG: 187th Fighter Wing Combat Communications 0226 Combat Communications 0226 Category:Military units and formations in Alabama